Merry Dearest
by crazyEllie
Summary: Pippin murmured in his sleep, something about man sized pints and pint sized men and groggily shifted to a more comfortable position. Merry, who was still lying on his mattress, as of yet not able to find the realms of sleep as he eyed the younger hobbit


**Title - **Merry Dearest

**Author** - crazyEllie

**Pairing - **Merry/Pippin

**Catagory - **Romance

**Rating - **T

**Disclaimer -**I don't own any of the characters in this fic, I just like to play with them

**Author's Note - **Hope you like it... Please review or send me an e-mail , as I am eager to know what I can improve in my writing and always happy to chat. - thanks- ellie

* * *

Merry Dearest

Pippin murmured in his sleep, something about man sized pints and pint sized men and groggily shifted to a more comfortable position. Merry, who was still lying on his mattress, as of yet not able to find the realms of sleep as he eyed the younger hobbit with a look that revealed far more than was intended. Not that it mattered of course, as no other member of the company was awake, so Merry lay in silence reflecting upon thoughts of such an evocative descent that they would assuredly send many a Hobbit willingly into the fiery pits of Mordor.

"It's not right, not right for a Hobbit to be thinking such thoughts on a cool night like this, Merry." Pippin whispered into the chill night air.

"Thinking what thoughts, my friend?" Came Merrys uneasy response, for if Pippin had read his thoughts he would feel a shade more embarrassed than any hobbit should ever need to feel in their lifetime.

"Look down at your hands, Merry. They have just about pulled your blanket in two!" Pippin retorted lightly. Looking down upon his hands Marry realized that he had indeed wound his blankets into a rather nervous looking position and hastily flattened the creases.

"What thoughts disturb you so, Merry?" Pippin enquired softly, so as not to wake any other members of their company.

"Thoughts of our travels, thoughts of the war, thoughts of friendships, thoughts of loss, that sort of thing…" Merry trailed off guiltily, for that was not entirely the truth and he hated lying to his best friend.

"Oh Mer, that's a lie and you know it!"

After releasing a few silent words that would have curled his grandfathers toenails Merry found something to say, "Alright Pip, I was thinking of you…" Again Merry trailed off, however this time of shame not guilt.

"Oh," Pippins voice replied, suddenly gaining an enthusiasm that should've been illegal for the unsightly hour it was, "Go on. Anything about me should hardly induce you into a nervous wreck, however as long as it is not about the fore coming of my untimely demise, I would rather wish to hear your thoughts upon the matter."

"Well," Merry said to none in particular, for how was he to tell Pippin thoughts he wasn't sure even he himself wanted to know, "Never mind, Pip, it was nothing of importance."

"OK Merry I understand I'm not important." Pippin replied innocently, although his mind had already linked two and two together and completely understood the obvious cause of the older hobbits discontent. Not thinking quite straight and possibly a bit giddy from the large amount of ale he had consumed after the discovery of a pint, Pippin walked slowly over and placed himself upon the edge of Merrys warm mattress. All traces of cloudiness resolved immediately from his mind as Pippin silently noted that he should do this more often, the look of surprise on Merrys face was just so priceless that Pippin had to stifle a potentially hazardous giggle.

"What are you doing?" Merry whispered harshly at the figure atop his mattress.

"Why, Merry. Can a hobbit not seat himself on the end of his best friends mattress without query?" Pippins answer was altogether far too innocent and was picked up by Merry instantly.

"Why, Pip, I think you are forming some kind of plan in that small mi…" Yet again merry trailed off as Pippin found the hollow of his neck and proceeded to caress his collarbone with tender lips.

"What in the name of name of all things good are you doing?" Merry tried to say, although is was became partially muddled as Pippin moved his mouth up over Merrys neck and quickly found his lips. Quickly breaking free, Pippin left Merry gasping for air, and stated clearly and slowly"

"I thought it was rather obvious what exactly it was that I was doing, but I can stop if you find it improper. I always respect your decisions… Merry dearest.


End file.
